monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Phaidin
Angel Guinevere Phaidin is the 15-year-old daughter of Spectra Vondergeist and Billy Phaidin. Her character was created by user -XoXo. Personality Angel has a serious, go-to personality, but she does know when to have fun. She is often seen fiddling with some sort of technology device or pranking someone. Angel tends to get aggravated quite easily, though she normally keeps her anger under control. Technology is obviously her main obsession and if she doesn't get her hands on some sort of device for 24 hours, she'll snap. Most of the students at Monster High tend to call her a nerd, but she never really lets it bother her, as she believes teasing is jealousy in disguise. Angel is very straight-forward, always the first to think up a brilliant plan and no matter how busy she is, will help one in need. Physical Description Angel has long blonde hair that reaches to the middle of her back and bright, vivid green eyes (which are secretly contacts, her original eye color is gray-like blue). Being a hybrid of a ghost and an invisible being, she has the 'ghostly' appearance with pale lavender skin and has the ability to float everywhere and unintentiolly turn invisible. Classic Monster Angel is obviously not your typical monster, being daughter of two different types of monsters, but she symbolizes her heritage with pride. Relationships Family Angel is quite close to her father, being a total 'Daddy's Girl'. With her mother, on the other hand, the two are distant, never getting along much. Friends Angel claims to be a loner, although she is secretly good friends with Brooke Webber and Jade Gorgon. Pet Angel used to previously own Rhuen, whom she inherited from Spectra, until 'the cursed rodent' (as Angel put it) ran away. She has also admitted to having a bad history with animals. Romance Angel is, currently, not looking for anyone, nor is she interested in a relationship. Clothing Basic Angel wears a light blue satin babydoll top with fishnet gloves, a denim skirt, fishnet stockings and knee-high leather boots. Along with all of this, she wears sparkly chain-like bracelets, necklaces and light blue 'wrecking ball' earrings. Her hair, like most of her clothing, is casual, pulled back into a simple ponytail. Campus Stroll Angel wears a light blue long sleeve dress that reaches her mid thigh with lavender tights and sparkly silver/white flats accompianed with her usual sparkly jewelry and signature blue and white fishnet gloves. Dawn Of The Dance Angel wears a white 'Cinderella'-type strapless dress with streaks of blue and purple around the sleeve and bottom edge. With this, she sports fishnet gloves (as usual) and black lace-up boots that go to the middle of her calf. Her hair is in a messy bun with several strands hanging below, accompianed with fake diamond earrings. Gloom Beach Angel wears a light blue sundress with purple, black and white polka dots. She also wears her typical sparkly jewelry and white flip-flops. Her hair is styled like normally in a simple ponytail hanging in the middle of her back. Dead Tired Angel wears a simple, but elegant, spaghetti strap silk gown with small chains on the bottom fringe and light blue tights to keep her warm. Her slippers are a pair of light blue slip ons with several sparkle designs scattered everywhere. School's Out Angel wears a white t-shirt with a light blue denim jacket and lavender newsboy cap accompianed with dark blue flares and light blue flats. Her hair is, for once, let down reaching the exact middle of her back. Day At The Maul Angel wears a casual light blue sundress with shiny faux silver sandals accompianed with her usual sparkly chain-like jewelry and a sparkly white cardigan with fishnet gloves. School Clubs Angel wears a white tank top with a light blue skort and sparkly black high heels for technology class, while carrying a lavender tote bag containing several electronic gadgets. Notes *She currently doesn't have the power to float through objects, like most ghosts, but she will inherit the power once she turns 18. *It is out of her control when she turns invisible. *Despite her seriousness, she can be quite playful and somewhat of a pranker. *She is farsighted and, despite her mother's protesting, doesn't wear her prescription glasses, choosing to wear contacts instead. *She's a severe insomniac, always staying up late working on some sort of broken electronic or studying about technology. *Her so called 'bad history' with animals involves getting bitten by several petting zoo animals when she was little. *She owns over 30 pairs of fishnet gloves, all different colors. *Her first name, Angel, is a type of spirtual being, often believed in by Catholics and Christians while her middle name, Guinevere, means white ghost or phantom. Category:Original Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Ghost Category:The Invisible man Category:Hybrid Category:Females